


Cisco Has a Type

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I dunno man...writing...., I will do my best to write it, IDK if this is even what was asked for?, If they request it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was a request by @shanjedi for: “something with Cisco and his criminal turned superhero girlfriend where he’s crazy (/really turned on if you go the smut path) about the fact she could kick his ass (we all know now that boy has a type and that type is girls that could kick his ass to kingdom come)”. We all know Cisco has a type now, so here you go @shanjedi, hope you like it!





	

“Ok, ow!” Iris laughed as she looked up at you from the gym mat you’d both been sparring on, “can you maybe try throwing me on a different body part next time? I think my tail bone is bruised now...”

 

You reached down to help her up, laughing as she rubbed her butt and pouted, “I could, but knocking you on your ass is the safest way to tap you out,” you explained honestly, “besides, the idea is for you to knock me on my ass too, you just keep losing balance on your kicks, once we fix that your tail bone can have a rest.”

 

“Mmm, can it maybe have a rest right now?” she asked wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, “Barry promised to make me dinner tonight, and I’d rather not be a sweaty mess for that.”

 

You grinned at her, poking her arm, “Aww that’s so cute,” you told her, “I didn’t even know Barry could cook...”

 

Iris nodded, “Dad taught us both when we were kids, said he wanted to make sure Barry could keep a woman and wouldn’t starve if he went away to college,” you both laughed as Iris drank from her water bottle.

 

“Cisco never cooks for me,” you commented with a pout, “he barely even cooks to be honest, we’re always too busy with all this,” you gestured to the Star Labs t-shirt you were wearing to train in, “who knew being a hero was a full time thing huh?”

 

“I cook,” you both turned at the sudden intrusion, finding Cisco squinting at you slightly, “you’ve eaten food that I’ve cooked before Y/N, don’t go lying to Iris, making me look bad...”

 

You giggled as he gave you a smile, “I never said you didn’t cook, I said you don’t cook for me,” you corrected him as he hugged you, “me eating the leftovers you’ve chucked in the fridge doesn’t count as you cooking for me babe, if anything that counts as me stealing from you.”

 

Cisco gave you a mischievous grin, “You would know, you have the most experience in that field,” he teased, earning a slap in the arm from you.

 

“I’m a reformed criminal, thank you very much,” you admonished him lightly, “or did you forget that you recruited me from my life of crime, Vibe?”

Cisco shook his head, giving you a sweet smile, “How could I possibly forget that?” he asked, kissing your forehead, “after all, the last thing you stole was my heart right before I brought you to the light side of the force.”

 

You rolled your eyes at his cheesy line, Iris stood by, shaking her head as she smiled, “Oh my god, please tell me Barry and I aren’t this bad when we’re together with the rest of the team,” she said, Cisco sticking his tongue out in response.

 

“Nope, this is all Cisco,” you assured her with a sigh, “apparently it’s one of his powers, dimensional vibrations and cheesy romance man.”

 

“You love it,” Cisco defended with a wink.

 

You nodded, “Yeah I do, but you could keep it to a minimum around everyone else,” you pat Iris on the shoulder, “I hope you and Barry have a lovely night Iris, see you tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Iris confirmed, giving your a quick hug, “bye Cisco,” she waved at him as she headed for the door, “or should I say, Captain Cheesemo.” She giggled as she scurried away, Cisco rolling his eyes behind her.

 

“You two get in a good session today?” He asked as he turned back to you, “I saw you take her out this last time, I thought you said she was getting better?”

 

You nodded, “She is getting better,” you confirmed, “we started on a new technique today though, she hasn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet.”

 

Cisco nodded, “Ah, well that’s good,” he replied conversationally, “I’m sure Joe is thrilled that she’s learning more ways to defend herself, considering he’s the one who taught her the basics,” he put up his hands and boxed the air a few times, “she’s got better hands than me to be honest,”

 

“That’s because you don’t train with me,” you pointed out matter of factly, “you rely too much on your powers in the field, you should work on your hand combat skills a little too y’know...”

 

Cisco scoffed, “Um, Y/N, I think you’re forgetting I’m a little brother,” he said, putting a hand on his chest, “I was kicking the snot out of Dante just as bad as he was kicking the snot out of me, so I already know how to fight thank yo- Whaaa!” He ducked as you threw a punch past his right ear. “What the hell was that for?!” He asked as you gave him an unimpressed look, his own eyes wide and confused.

 

“I was testing your reflexes,” you replied simply, “it was a cheap shot I’ll admit, but if you really knew how to fight, you would have realized I wasn’t aiming for your face, I was aiming just past your head; you also could have deflected it and used my own momentum against me to throw me on the mat, but like I said, you don’t train with me, so your instincts are rusty.”

 

Cisco narrowed his eyes at you, “Or maybe I didn’t think my girlfriend would take a cheap shot at me because normal people don’t do that sort of thing,” he returned incredulously.

 

You snorted at that, “Cisco, we’re not normal people, we’re super heroes,” you articulated with a smirk, “you manipulate dimensional vibrations, I’m a shape shifter, what about that is normal?”

 

“That’s not the point,” he tried to argue, but you were already planning your next move.

 

You threw another punch, this one aimed for his chest which he actually managed to deflect pretty easily, your next punch however was accompanied by a leg sweep which had him falling to the mat as you hooked around his left leg and knocked it out from under him. “You need more training babe,” you sighed as you straddled him, smiling sweetly down at him, “it’s nothing to be ashamed of, I mean it makes sense to focus on your powers before combat skills, especially with how strong your powers are, I mea- ahhh!” you squealed as he caught you off guard, rolling you sideways until he was on top of you.

 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” he asked as he looked down at you with a loving little smile.

 

You shrugged as you smiled back up at him, “Takes one to know one,” you shot back, making him grin.

 

“The only crazy I am, is crazy about you,” he replied smugly, “you’re like, kick my ass for the thrill of it crazy….which I mean, honestly, I think it’s kinda hot, but that doesn’t mean I want you to start testing my reflexes out of the blue all the time, y’know?”

 

You raised an eyebrow, your smile turning mischievous as you asked, “You think it’s hot that I can kick you ass?” 

 

Cisco shrugged sheepishly, “I mean...yeah...kinda,” he admit quietly, “I mean I dunno, is that weird?”

 

You didn’t say anything in reply, you simply shifted your weight until you could flip him back under you, grinning in as you grabbed both his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, “Is this what you meant Cisco?” you asked as you leaned in close, your warm breath ghosting over his lips, “you like that I can do this?”

 

Cisco swallowed thickly, drawing in a shuddering breath as he nodded, “Y-yeah…?” he stammered, his hands flexing but not trying to break your hold.

 

You gave him a downright predatory smile, “Why didn’t you mention that before?” you asked in a whisper.

Cisco blinked up at you, “B-because I d-didn’t think you’d react like this if I di- holy fuck!” he drew in a sharp breath as you nipped at his neck, his arms now struggling faintly against your hold as his body jolted underneath you.

 

You hummed against his throat as he began to pant slightly, his escalated pulse strong enough that you could feel it against your lips, “Oh this is going to be so much fun,” you remarked wickedly as you sat up and looked him in the face, “that is if you want this,” you amended softly, “because I’ll stop if you want me t-”

 

“No,” Cisco said quickly, taking another moment to swallow before adding, “you don’t have to stop...actually I don’t want you to stop...so y'know...please don’t,” he looked up at you with darkened eyes, his pupils visibly dilated against his brown irises.

 

You smiled down at him then, releasing your hold on his wrists making him pout slightly in disappointment, “Oh Cisco,” you sighed, taking his face in your hands as you leaned in to kiss him, “you are just too fucking cute,” he smiled up at you nervously, unsure of whether you were going to continue where you’d left off or not. You leaned in close again, moving past his neck over to his ear where you whispered, “I’d be happy to explore this with you baby, but not on the gym floor.”

 

Cisco didn’t need to be told twice, his hands smacking against the gym floor, as he hastily opened a portal beneath you both. When you came out the other side, you both fell in a heap on your bed, you reaching out to brace yourself so Cisco didn’t take the brunt of your fall. “Sorry, I should’ve given you a heads up,” he apologized with a smile, “but I figured waiting might make things awkward again, so...ta da.”

 

You blinked down at him for a moment, your head still reeling from the sudden fall through space. When you re-centered, you let out a soft laugh, lacing your fingers with Cisco’s as you told him, “I really love you, you know that?”

 

Cisco nodded, “Well yeah, I love you too,” he replied.

 

You leaned in to kiss him again, slowly raising his hands back up towards his head via your laced fingers, feeling him immediately responding as he almost desperately deepened your kiss. “Patience Cisco,” you chided as you pulled away, smirking at the way he tried to chase your lips with his, “this is a learning experience, I’m gonna take things slow so we can find out just what you do and don’t like, alright?”

 

He nodded up at you, “Alright,” he agreed already slightly breathless, “but just so you know, if I come in my pants, you’re doing laundry.”

 

You snickered at that, “Fair enough,” you agreed, “but if you come more than once, you have to cook me dinner tonight.”

 

Cisco grinned up at you, his eyes going a little wider at the prospect of your challenge, “Hell yeah I’ll agree to that, holy shit.”

 

You grinned down at him gleefully, “Good, now stop talking, stop thinking, and just feel ok baby?” he nodded one more time, and you set to work, finding exactly how far you could push this new found kink of his, and just what felt best for him. You did end up having to do the laundry the next day, which you weren’t too upset about, after all, he had made you dinner, and breakfast too…...


End file.
